Last Message
by jyasumin-sama
Summary: ."Apa ada pesan yang ingin anda sampaikan pada seseorang, Sir?” - “Sampaikan pada Nate River… Aku mencintainya.” MelloNear, Sho-ai. R&R !


**Last ****Message**

Disclaimer: Death Note © Kubo Tite

Warning: Shonen-ai, character death.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Albino sialan.

Yah, kau memang sudah menang telak.

Kau menang dari pertengkaran bodoh yang dulu kita lakukan, hanya dengan diam dan menatapku, membuatku merasa kalah. Dan aku akan berteriak menunjukkan kemarahanku, dan melampiaskan kemarahanku pada objek lain—atau orang lain. Matt.

Kau memenangkan peringkat pertama penerus L, membuatku tergusur ke peringkat 2, membuatku merasa dongkol dan akhirnya berjuang mati-matian mengalahkanmu.

Kau menang saat melanjutkan duel dengan Kira, dengan analisismu yang tajam dan wajah tertutupi gelar L. Membuatku dan Matt mengorbankan nyawa dengan topeng ingin mengalahkanmu secepat mungkin dengan menculik wanita sialan itu.

Heh. Kau bahkan bisa mengalihkan perhatianku yang sedari dulu terlatih untuk fokus, hanya dengan memanggilku.

Hei, sepertinya sampai matipun aku tak bisa mengalahkanmu, _polar bear._

Dan aku disini, mati sakit jantung dan terbakar diantara puing-puing sebuah gereja tua ini.

Selamat, Near. Kau sudah memenangkan hatiku dan mengalihkan duniaku, membuatku berputar dengan dirimu sebagai porosnya, dan akhirnya membuatku mati karenamu.

Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang, aku akan membantumu, setidaknya sekali dalam hidupku?

Yah, aku hanyalah seorang Mihael Keehl, anak berambut pirang berwatak keras dari Wammy House yang sama sekali tak mengerti cinta.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Hei Mells," panggil Matt, matanya yang terhalang lensa goggles berwarna oranye mendarat pada pemuda pirang yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Mello tak bergerak. Jemarinya mengetik, namun pandangannya kosong, seolah memikirkan suatu hal lain.

"Mello," ulang Matt, sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya. Mello masih terdiam, namun matanya menutup perlahan dan membuka lagi seraya menghela nafas. Seolah menanggung beban berat. Aneh, karena dia tak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Selalu tegas, keras kepala, cepat bertindak tanpa berpikir.

"Kau benar-benar… serius?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi—"

"Kau bisa mundur sekarang jika tak mau mati muda, Matt."

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan mundur? Sudah kepalang tanggung."

"Baguslah."

"Tapi yang benar saja. Besok malam?"

"What do you expect from me, Jeevas?"

"Nah," Matt menyulut rokoknya dan turut menghela nafas. "Aku hanya tak mengerti kau akan melakukannya secepat ini."

"Aku sudah janji."

"Dengan?"

"Tak penting."

"Heh, tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan anak perempuan saat mengawasi si MisaMisa itu. Rambut putih."

"Lantas?"

"Kau mau tahu apa yang ia katakan?"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Katanya 'Sampai jumpa lagi, tuan. Aku akan dating saat Sang Hitam memanggilmu.' Dan dia hilang seperti sulap. Aku tak mengeri apa maksudnya. Kau?"

"…"

"Ah, lupakan saja."

"Lebih baik begitu."

'_Well, just see, Sir. I'll see you tomorrow,'__ ses_osok gadis berambut putih bermata pink-hitam perlahan berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang dari tempatnya semula, tepat di depan pintu apartemen yang ditinggali Matt dan Mello.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Motor hitam itu melaju cepat. Dibelakangnya sang pemiliknya duduk sang Dewi Kira. Jantungnya berpacu cepat seiring dari adrenalin yang mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya, menimbulkan perasaan tegang yang seolah menyenangkan.

Dia memang tak suka berpikir dua kali. Ia takut terlalu cepat berubah pikiran.

Ia sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah gang kecil dengan gudang diujungnya, menyiapkan sebuah truk untuk mengkamuflase diri dan berusaha memanjangkan sedikit umurnya walau hanya sedetik.

'This is the end.'

'_Sebentar lagi. __Hanya lima menit dan tiga belas detik lagi, Sir.'_

Kini ia telah berpindah tempat. Sebuah truk dengan penyamaran, tentu saja.

'_Tiga menit pas, Sir.'_

Truk itu melaju kencang.

'_Satu menit dan dua puluh tujuh detik, Sir.'_

Mello melirik monitor kecil di dekatnya. Ia menggigit bibir. Matt sudah tiada, mati mengenaskan—berlumuran darah dengan tubuh dihujani peluru.

'Maafkan aku, Matt.'

'_Lima puluh sembilan detik lagi, Sir.'_

Takada Kiyomi meraih kertas Death Note yang diberikan Kira padanya. Tangannya bergetar dan mulai menuliskan satu persatu huruf dari nama orang yang ia paksakan masuk dalam memorinya.

Dan rangkaian huruf itu selesai. Mihael Keehl.

'_Dan empat puluh detik dimulai, Sir.'_

Dan kini, truk itu telah menabrak sebuah gereja tua—meledak, seolah berusaha membakar dosa sang penghuni truk naas.

Yah, tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu kini tak bernyawa.

Mello mengedarkan pandangannya, masih dalam kebingungan. Seorang anak perempuan berambut putih berjalan mendekatinya engisi visualnya. Ditatapnya kedua tangannya. Transparan.

Kini anak perempuan itu berada tepat didepannya. Iris hitam dan pink terarah padanya. Polo shirt putih, celana jeans dan sneakersnya tak terbakar—hal yang seharusnya mustahil, karena mereka tengah berada dalam kobaran api.

Satu tangan menjulur kearah Mello, lengan kecilnya tertutupi es. Jemari lentik itu menutup mata Mello, dan begitu ia membukanya lagi, ia sadar ia sudah tak berada di dunia.

"Selamat datang, Sir. Saya dan teman anda sudah menunggu cukup lama." Pakaiannya berubah, tampak seperti gaun gothic. Ia memberi hormat layaknya butler, dan mengarahkan tangannya pada sesosok pria berambut merah.

"Siapa kau?"

"Lilyonette Mort, penghantar pesan terakhir pada orang yang dicintai. Apa ada pesan yang ingin anda sampaikan pada seseorang, Sir?"

"Sampaikan pada Nate River…" Mello terdiam sejenak. "Aku mencintainya."

"Baiklah, Sir. Selamat datang di MU, kehampaan."

Dan gadis iu menghilang, meninggalkan Mello yang menatap kedua tangannya dengan tatapan sedih. 'Hei, Near. Aku sudah menjaga janjiku.'

Sampai matipun, ia akan selalu kalah pada si albino itu.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Pojok author:

Lha, kok jadi MelloNear? Tambah ada original chara pula! –cengo– padahal tadinya saya mau bikin MattMello.. yah... *uohok uohok* Ini semua gara-gara status FB sial ntuh =_=" lupakan. Mohon review~ Sekalian tanya, ni fanfic genrenya paan? Bingung -.-;

_~Jyasumin-sama_ | Mei '10~


End file.
